


Are u dating?

by CovenParker



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Funny, Mentioned Damon Salvatore, Mentioned Elena Gilbert, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CovenParker/pseuds/CovenParker
Summary: 5 veces que los amigos y familiares de Kai y Bonnie se confunden y piensan que están en una relación+1 que sí lo están realmente
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Are u dating?

_**Primera vez:** _Caroline Forbes 

Kai rodeo la cintura de Bonnie desde atrás y luego dejó un beso en su cabeza. "Hola, Bonster" saludó a su mejor amiga.

Estaban en el patio de la escuela, disfrutando su periodo libre.

"Hola Kai" Bonnie recostó su cuerpo contra el pecho de Kai.

"Sí, hola a ustedes dos, todavía sigo aquí" se burló Caroline.

La rubia había estado hablando con Bonnie antes de la llegada de Kai.

Bonnie sonrió incómoda y Kai solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

"Hey, Blondie" la saludó finalmente, luego volvió a prestarle toda su atención a Bonnie. "No lo vas a creer, el cine proyectará todo el fin de semana una maratón de películas de terror" anunció con emoción. "Y adivina quién consiguió 2 entradas para todas las funciones"

Bonnie separó sus cuerpos y lo miró con incredulidad. Los dos eran amantes de las películas de terror.

"No bromees conmigo" al ver que Kai sólo asintió la cabeza con emoción, Bonnie soltó un grito de emoción.

Caroline miró a los dos divertida y no puedo evitar bromear. "Eso es genial, puedo decirle a los demás y podes ir todos como amigos, será un fin de semana divertido"

Kai se congeló ante sus palabras y Bonnie la miró confundida. "Oh, claro, cierto, podes ir todos juntos" finalmente aceptó Bonnie y Kai hizo una mueca.

"Lo siento, Blondie, pero todas las entradas están agotadas" se lamentó con un falso pesar y abrazó a Bonnie por los hombros. "Supongo que solo seres tu y yo, Bonster" sonrió de costado.

Caroline levantó una ceja y disimuladamente sacó su celular de su bolso. "Oh, lo entiendo, es mejor que los tortolitos disfruten el tiempo juntos"

"¿Qué?" Respondieron los dos al unísono. "Sólo somos amigos" continuó Bonnie

 _'Me debes 20 dólares, ellos están totalmente saliendo'_ envió el mensaje a Elena, ignorando las quejas de los otros dos. Ella y Elena habían apostado si Kai y Bonnie estaban en una relación. Caroline, siguiendo su instinto, dijo que sí y Elena prefirió aceptar los consejos de Damon y dijo que ellos nunca podrían ser pareja.

**___________________ **

  
_**Segunda vez:**_ Señora Parker 

  
"Uno creería que a su edad, mis padres no tendrían más hijos" se quejó Kai mientras volvía a pasar el rodillo con pintura amarilla en la pared.

Bonnie se subió las mangas de la camisa y luego volvió a levantar el rodillo para volver a pintar también. "Hey, tus padres no son tan grandes" sonrió con burla. "Además tu mamá se ve tan adorable embarazada"

Kai volteó a verla con una expresión asustada. "Diablos no, ya tuvieron suficientes hijos y dejó de ser lindo después de mí y Jo"

"Pero ustedes son los mayores" frunció el ceño.

"Exacto" se jactó Kai.

Bonnie negó con la cabeza y continuó pintando. Kai la observó de pies a cabeza, ella sí que veía linda con esa camiseta gris y el overol.

"Hey, Bon" la llamó luego de unos minutos, ella hizo un ruido asintiendo pero no volteó a verlo. "Bon, Bon, Bon, Bonster, Bonnieee" empezó a murmurar Kai cuando ella no dejaba de pintar, llamenlo un golpe a su ego, pero a él no le gustaba cuando no tenía su total atención.

Bonnie continuó puntando pacientemente, ella estaba acostumbrada luego de tantos años a la personalidad inquieta de Kai.

"Bonnie, Bonster, Bon Bon, Bonster" Kai empezó a saltar en el lugar y Bonnie suspiró con resignación.

"¿Qué quieres...?" Bonnie volteó tan rápido que la pintura salió disparada y unas grandes gotas amarillas quedaron por todo el pecho y cuello de Kai. "Lo siento" aunque estaba disculpándose, una gran sonrisa adornada su cara.

Kai también sonrió, al no le importaba mancharse un poco. "No te disculpes, fue un accidente, igual que este" se agachó, metió la mano en el cubo de pintura y luego tiró una gran cantidad a la cara de Bonnie.

Ella no miró sin poder creerlo. 

Los dos amigos mirando la pintura, corrieron a agarrar un cubo cada uno y así empezó la guerra.

Corriendo por toda la habitación, tirando grandes cantidades por todo el lugar y con risas invadiendo toda la habitación. Ninguno se dio cuenta de la mujer parada en la puerta, mirándolos con una sonrisa.

En un momento, Bonnie piso una mancha de pintura en el piso y antes de caer, Kai la agarró de la cintura y los dos quedaron inclinados cerca del suelo, frente a frente.

"¿Estás bien, cariño?" La pregunta los sorprendió a los dos, tanto que Kai casi suelta a Bonnie.

"¿Qué?" Bonnie volteó la cabeza hacia la puerta y rápidamente se separó de Kai y se paró derecha. "Digo sí, estoy bien señora Parker, lo siento por esto" señaló el desastre que habían hecho.

Karen, la señora Parker, solo negó con la cabeza. "Oh, no es problema, sabía que algo como estoy pasaría cuando le di a Kai esta tarea" sonrió con cariño en dirección a su hijo quien se pasó la mano manchada por el cabello y luego hizo una mueca. "Además, se veían tan divertidos jugando que no puede detenerlos, me recuerda a los días en que tu padre y yo empezamos nuestra relación" los dos amigos se miraron con confusión antes esas palabras, pero no comentaron nada. "El amor joven" susurró con complicidad hacia los dos y luego salió de la habitación.

Bonnie miró a Kai y él solo se encogió de hombros, luego volvió a tomar el cubo de pintura y tiró una gran cantidad en dirección a ella con una risa de fondo.

_**______________** _

  
_**Tercera vez:**_ Rudy Hopkins 

  
"Luego Tyler me tiró el balón y como estaba cerca de la zona de anotación, sólo tuve que correr unos dos metros y ganamos" se jactó Kai en tono orgulloso.

Rudy lo miró con una sonrisa y aplaudió.

Era jueves a la noches y todos los jueves se reunían Bonnie y su padre para cenar y hablar sobre sus vidas, Kai se había sumado hace más de un año y ya era parte de tradición.

"¿De qué están hablando?" Bonnie salió de la cocina con un trapo en mano y una mueca de incomodidad en el rostro.

Kai la miró, ella se veía adorable con el cabello recogido en un moño, la camiseta enorme y desgasta que había tomado del armario de Kai y los shorts negros debajo. Él tenía una expresión de absoluta fascinación, como si ella fuera una obra de arte que tuviera que apreciar, Kai se encontraba completamente cautivado por la vista y no lo disimulaba.

Rudy vio la mirada dirigida hacia su hijita y un gran peso se acentuó en su pecho, su bebé ya estaba creciendo.

"Kai me estaba contando sobre el partido del sábado pasado" le informó a su hija y ella sonrió.

"Oh, el partido fue genial, Kai se lució" había un brillo en sus ojos color verde cuando hablaba de Kai. 

"Sí, estaba diciendo... ¿Qué es ese olor?" Un olor a quemado estaba invadiendo rápidamente el espacio de la sala de estar y provenía de la cocina, lugar de donde acababa de salir Bonnie.

"Puede ser que la comida se haya quemado un poco" ella junto su pulgar y dedo índice y sonrío con culpa. "Pero no hay problema, ya limpie todo y ordené pizza" 

"Está bien, Bonnie, ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte mientras Kai y yo charlamos?" señaló la ropa llena de humo y manchas negras.

Bonnie se miró el atuendo con sorpresa y asintió saliendo del lugar.

Rudy negó con la cabeza con diversión, Kai no había estado pendiente de la conversación y lo demostró cuando Bonnie salió del lugar y él continuó viendo el espacio embelesado.

"Ella es hermosa, ¿No es así, Kai?" Rudy se paró del sillón y se posicionó detrás de Kai, apretando sus hombros con fuerza, el adolescente se removió incómodo. "Pero ella también sigue siendo mi bebé y si la lastimas, sufrirás las consecuencias" susurró en un falso tono de enojo y apenas resistió las ganas de reírse del adolescente. "Pero mientras tanto, me alegro por ustedes dos, hacen linda pareja" le palmeo el hombro y luego caminó hacia la puerta que habían golpeado unos minutos antes.

_**______________** _

  
_**Cuarta vez:**_ Kol Mikaelson 

  
"Créeme amigo, no quieres intentarlo" Kol miró al adolescente a su lado con una sonrisa sarcástica, pero el muchacho no se inmutó y siguió mirando su objetivo.

Kol estaba parado contra una pared de la enorme casa, disfrutando de un segundo apartados de todos en la fiesta, cuando un chico se le acercó y preguntó por la hermosa chica en el centro de la sala, bailando sola.

El chico, Mark le había dicho que se llamaba, era parte del equipo de natación y media 1.80 cm acompañado con ojos celestes y cabello negro, él era atractivo.

"¿Por qué no? Ella es hermosa y está sola" sus ojos no dejaron a la figura bailando, ella atraía todas las miradas pero nadie se acercaba.

Kol levantó las cejas con burla. "Porque Bonnie Bennett tiene novio"

"Yo no veo a nadie más y debe ser un idiota para dejarla sola" Mark empezó a caminar hacia Bonnie.

Kol soltó una carcajada y todos al rededor lo vieron raro pero no dijeron nada, estaban acostumbrados a lo extraño que eran todos los Mikaelson.

"¿De qué te ríes?" Llegó la pregunta y Kol paró de reír para ver a Kai parado a su costado con dos latas de cerveza en cada mano, rápidamente le sacó una de las manos y tomó un trago al mismo tiempo que daba un paso atrás para evitar el golpe de su amigo. "Maldición, eso era para Bonster"

"Mark, el chico nuevo en el equipo de natación, cree que puede ir detrás de tu chica" señaló en la dirección del centro, donde Mark estaba hablando con una sonriente Bonnie. "De él me estoy riendo"

Kai miró con fijeza y apretó su mano sobre la lata de cerveza. "Ella no es mi chica" solo le dijo a Kol. "Y si lo fuera, Bonnie sigue siendo su propia persona, no una propiedad y confío en ella"

"¿Qué?" Kol preguntó. "¿Ustedes no están en una relación? Hombre, aposté con Rebekah que ustedes lo estaban totalmente"

Kai no respondió sino que empezó a marchar hacia Bonnie y Mark, Kol siguiéndolo de cerca.

Al llegar Bonnie lo vio y rápidamente se recostó contra el pecho de Kai, dejando su cabeza en su pecho y rodeandolo con sus brazos.

"¿Todo bien, Bon?" Preguntó Kai en un tono de voz dulce y ella asintió con la cabeza. "¿Qué quería Mark?" Soltó en un tono ligero y como si el chico no estuviera frente a él.

"Solo quería hablar sobre la clase de química, tenemos un trabajo que hacer en equipo" Bonnie bostezo. "¿Podemos ir a casa y dormir?" Su voz salió cansada y Kai no lo dudo y empezo a caminar a la salida de la casa, luego volteó la cabeza y le disparo una fría mirada a Mark, quien tragó saliva audiblemente.

"Sí, adiós a ustedes dos" Kol dijo con sarcasmo, pero los dos ya estaban lejos. "Ellos obviamente están saliendo" rodó los ojos.

"Ni siquiera me habló y casi me orino en mis pantalones" soltó sin aliento Mark.

"Ese es el efecto Kai Parker y ni siquiera te intimidó completamente"

_**______________** _

  
_**Quinta vez:**_ Katherine Pierce 

  
"¿Cenaste con sus padres?" Preguntó la búlgara sentada sobre la cama de Bonnie.

"Todos los fines de semana y a veces los miércoles, cuando su padre vuelve de Portland" respondió Bonnie mientras se continuaba aplicando el esmalte de uñas color negro en sus manos.

"¿Él conoce a toda tu familia?" 

"Duh, obvio, hace más de un año se unió a la tradición familiar con papá los jueves"

Katherine se tiró sobre la cama dramáticamente. "No lo puedo creer, hace más de 3 años estoy saliendo con Elijah y nunca conocí a sus padres" se quejó. "Tú y Kai me dan asco de los dulces y perfectos que son, lo digo honestamente son una las mejores parejas que tiene la escuela" 

Bonnie se congeló por 5 segundos y luego volvió a pintarse las uñas de la otra mano. "Kat, ya te dije más de 7 veces que Kai y yo no estamos saliendo, solo somos amigos"

Katherine se paró en un segundo de la cama y empezó a caminar por la habitación en círculos. "Pff, no jodas conmigo Bonnie Sheila, sé que ustedes están saliendo" se burló y luego camino al armario de ella. "Mira, hasta tienes ropa de él guardada aquí"

Bonnie suspiró. "Eso es porque se queda a dormir en casa a veces, como hacen los amigos"

Katherine negó con la cabeza. "Fueron a los 5 últimos bailes como pareja"

"Pareja de amigos"

"Tienen una foto de ustedes de fondo de pantalla en sus celulares, tu cumpleaños es la contraseña de Kai" gritó lo último Katherine.

"Tenemos esa foto porque nos gusta... Espera, ¿Cómo sabes la contartela de Kai?" Bonnie levantó la cabeza y miro a su amiga con diversión.

"Eso no es importante ahora, Bon Bon, te estás perdiendo el punto importante" volvió a caminar hacia la cama y se sentó. "Tú y Kai están en una relación súper secreta y que nadie puede descubrir porque sino todo el mundo explotaría o ustedes tendrían que matar a quienes lo descubran" soltó de manera rápida y sin respirar.

"¿Qué? No" Bonnie se rió. "Te juro que solo somos amigos"

  
_**_____________** _

  
**_+1 una vez que sí están saliendo:_** Liv Parker

  
Bonnie metió su mano en el bowl con palomitas de maíz, que estaba en la mesa frente a ella, y luego se llevó algunas a la boca. Kai, sentado a su lado en el sillón, dio un gritó de indignación.

"Oh no, Arya, no tienes que dejar que tu madre se apropie de tu vestido de novia" 

"Creo que fue una mala idea ver una maratón de 'Say yes to the dress' contigo" murmuró Bonnie en voz baja, pero Kai la escuchó.

"No, no, esto fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer Bon" dijo con entusiasmo. "Y sería mejor si la mamá de Arya no quisiera decidir todo, es la boda de su hija, no la de ella"

Bonnie sonrió, ella amaba lo entusiasta que podía llegar a ser él, y no pudo resistirse a inclinarse para besar la mejilla de Kai.

"Te quiero" murmuró ella y Kai se inclinó más de costado para estar frente a frente.

"Yo te quiero más" levantó una mano para posarla en la mejilla de ella y se acercó para besarla.

Sus labios se unieron en una caricia lenta y gentil. Bonnie pasó su manos por el cabello de Kai y el rodeo su cintura con los brazos y la sentó sobre sus piernas.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" Una dulce voz preguntó y los dos pararon de besarse rápidamente, pero Bonnie seguía sobre Kai. 

"Maldición, me olvidé de Liv" murmuró Kai y volteó a ver las escaleras.

Ahí, parada con un pijama de unicornios había una niña rubia de 10 años o mejor conocida como Olivia Parker.

"Hola, cielo" habló Bonnie con voz nerviosa al ver que Kai no dijo nada más. "Nosotros solo estábamos jugando"

La niña se cruzó de brazos. "No, se estaban besando, mamá dice que solo puedes besar a alguien si es tu novio, como en las películas, ¿Ustedes son novios?" Inclinó la cabeza y una genuina expresión de curiosidad cruzó su rostro infantil.

Kai finalmente se paró del sillón y caminó hacia su hermano, la levantó y posicionó sobre sus caderas para subir las escaleras y volver a acostarla en su habitación con Luke.

"Te doy 2 dólares si olvidas lo que viste recién"

Liv sonrió. "5 dólares"

Kai levantó una ceja. "3 dólares"

"6 dólares"

"¿Qué? Así no es como funciona una negociación" se quejó.

"¿Quieres que le diga a mamá lo que estaban haciendo?" Preguntó con fingida inocencia Liv y Kai hizo un ruido de consternación.

Estaba siendo chantajeado por su hermanita de 10 años... Él estaba orgulloso y asustado.

"Te daré los 5 dólares que pidiste al principio" finalmente aceptó. 

Liv evaluó la oferta. "Los 5 dólares más la repuesta a si son novios"

"Hecho" aceptó Kai y luego metió su mano en sus bolsillos y sacó su billetera. "Y la respuesta es sí, sissy. Felicidades, eres la primera en saber oficialmente que Bonster y yo somos novios"


End file.
